Life without them
by CriminalMindsJunkie
Summary: Joe jonas falls in love with a Girl. story about the heart wrenching tear jerking love they share. Obviously joe, but i will put some Nick and Keving romances in too.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy! It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late on your first day!" My older sister Katie shouted from the kitchen.

My alarm clock had already gone off about 4 times but I just kept hitting the snooze button. My first day of freshman year at a new high school… not exactly something I'm jumping out of bed for.

Slowly, I forced myself out of bed, groaning in pain as I went. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and put my wet shoulder length auburn hair into a messy bun. I didn't have time to straighten it so it would just have to be wavy today. I ran to my closet to find something descent to wear. I pulled my black and white Volcom fitted tee over my Victoria's Secret bra. I jumped into my black faded Pac Sun skinny jeans, and slipped on my black and white checkered high top Converse. I walked into the bathroom to pile on my 3 pounds of eyeliner and mascara. (That's all the makeup I wear) I pulled my hair out of its messy bun and blew it dry. I grabbed my iphone and jogged down the steps just in time to watch the bus go by.

"Crap," I said under my breath.

"What was that, Amy?" My sister said from the living room.

"Nothing Katie," I yelled "I'm just gunna walk to school, its too nice outside to take the bus."

"Okay! I'll see you when you get home from school!"

She was way to perky. I mean I loved my sister, but she was just way to happy all the time. We had just moved to Wyckoff, New Jersey from L.A. My parents died in a car crash about a year ago, and after that, me and my sister moved out here. I have 2 other sisters, but I don't see them much. One is married and on her Honeymoon in Jamaica, and the other is out doing god knows what. I have talked to either of them since the funeral.

'Fuck its hot out,' I thought to myself. What was I thinking walking to school? I don't even know where the flipping school is for crying out loud! I have lived here for like 2 weeks and my sister is stupid enough to think that I know my way to school!? The sun was in my eyes as I walked down the street, so I pulled my Ray Bans out of my backpack and put them on. Cars were honking at me as I walked, but I just ignored them. One car stopped and rolled down the window.

"You lost, Beautiful" the guy in the car said.

"Nope, I'm good" I said a little creped out. I hadn't turned around to see who was talking to me, but from his voice it was a teenage boy. He obviously wasn't driving, and he sounded about my age. I continued to walk, trying to get away, but to my surprise, the big white SUV followed me, just rolling down the street at about 5 miles per hour. I herd the car stop, and someone get out before it rolled away at full speed. I turned around to be met by the gaze of a beautiful boy. His piercing eyes were brown with little specks of gold in them, and oddly enough I think I knew him. His black shaggy hair framed his face, and his bulging muscles moved as his tan hand extended to shake my hand

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas."


	2. Chapter 2

"OMJ" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Joe said.

"Oh, nothing. So you walking to school today?" I said while taking of my sunglasses and placing them on top of my head 'What kind of question is that Amy! Why else is he talking to you!?' I mentally cursed myself

"Yah." He replied with a grin. 'His smile is so perfect.' What are you saying Amy! You just met him and besides he is Joe Jonas… THE Joe Jonas.

Joe's POV

'She is so beautiful. Her eyes are amazing' What are you talking about Joe! You don't even know this girls name and you are acting like you are in love with her! What's up with that man! But seriously, her green eyes are amazing and her Auburn hair just shines in the sunlight. 'Snap out of it man!' I Said as I hit myself in the head.

Suddenly she looked at me weird. Not like an 'ew' weird but like an 'I'm so amused' weird. 'CRAP' I yelled at myself 'Did I really just hit myself?'

Amy's POV

'Did he just hit himself' I said to myself.

"Um…Are you okay?" I said

"Um…err….Yah. There was… um… there wan a fly!" he said

"Okay…" I said, not satisfied but willing to look past it. We kept walking and by now we were half way to the school. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 'Shit! There no way we're gunna make it!' I thought with a worried look on my face. Joe seemed to take notice of this and looked at my phone.

"Crap" he said.

"What do we do?" I replied. He stopped to think for a minute, which I thought was kinda cute because he put his hand to his chin and raised one eyebrow, and when he was done the pointed his finger upward and made and "AHHHA!" sound like if a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Come with me" he said as he grabbed my hand and took off running.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe had dragged me through a big forest-y type thing, and for a wile I thought we were lost. Considering it was really hot out, I had a short sleeved VOLCOM tee on, when we ran through the bushes, my arms got all cut up. It didn't hurt that much but them my arms started to bleed. Joe noticed and stopped running.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!? I didn't notice, I'm so sorry!" He said while pulling something out of his backpack.

He rummaged around for a minute, and finally pulled some gauze from his bag. He assured me to a nearby stump and told me to sit down.

"Should I ask why you carry around gauze in your backpack?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. He looked at me and blushed a little as if he were embarrassed.

"Lets just say, I'm not that coordinated," he sighed "I'm very 'Accident Prone'" He said putting air quotes around accident prone. I giggled and he blushed… again.

'Omj, Amy did you seriously just make Joe Jonas blush!' I thought to myself 'He can't like you I mean he is THE Joe Jonas! Sure he is just a normal kid on the inside, but he is a flipping rock star! He has an amazing voice! What would he want with a depressed, annoying, normal girl like me!? But his is just so perfect… His lips, His smile…His amazing 100 watt smile… OMG Snap out of it Girl!'

I hadn't noticed, but wile thinking of all this Joe had finished wrapping my arms in gauze and was just looking at me. When I snapped back to reality, my gaze met his and it felt as though time had stopped. It only lasted a moment, but it was amazing. I reluctantly looked away, and stood up. He followed suit, and took my hand. He led me for about 5 more minutes, and finally we had arrived at school. I showed him my schedule, and he led me to all my classes. Surprisingly, he was in most of them! He sat in front of me, so he talked to me the whole time. All the girls looked jealous, but I didn't care. The more I thought about it, the more proud of myself I was! I had just moved here and people already hated me! Record time Amy! The day passed by quickly, and Joe had offered me a ride home. When we reached my house, he turned off the ignition, and locked the car doors. I was surprised, when he turned to me and said,

"I have been with you all day, and I have had so much fun, but for some reason I cant remember your name" I giggled. He didn't remember my name because I hadn't told him. I mentally slapped myself for being so silly. I said noting, but I grabbed his phone off the dashboard and programmed my number into it. [he had the same phone as me so it wasn't hard to figure it out I handed it back to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that I unlocked my car door and hopped out of the car. I was slowly waling up the steps when he shouted back at me

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I giggled, but he couldn't see. I turned around and replied, "Defiantly" then I walked inside smiling.

Suddenly my phone stared beeping. I took it out of my pocket to see. It said

'One new text message – Joe'

Obviously, without my knowing it Joe had stolen it during some unknown time in the day and programmed his number in.

I smiled to myself as I read the message…

'I can't wait beautiful' was all it said. I was snapped back to reality when I heard Katie yelling from the other room. She was yelling at someone on the phone and by the time I got there she had hung up.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey," she replied "How was school today?"

"Good, I met this really nice guy"

"That's great sweetie, but you'll have to tell me about him later, because we are late for a welcoming party our neighbors are throwing us. Now run upstairs and get changed."

I did as I was told, and was happy she didn't ask about my arms. I ran downstairs about 10 minutes later in dark blue straight legged jeans, a blue v-neck cami, and black ballet flats. I had a black string bikini on under it because I knew everyone around here had a pool.

"K, I'm ready to go" I said

"Great!" she replied as we walked out the door. We walked next door, and it didn't take that long obviously. When we got there we rang the bell. We heard a shout and someone opened the door. I was looking down at my nails and chipping my nail polish, but when I looked up, all I saw were those amazing hazel eyes….


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Im sorry this Chapter is short but i am so buisy! My basketball team won its playoffs so i am in basketball mode 24/7! And in school we have standardized testing for the next 2 weeks. so yah. I will update on the weekend again. I will have a new girlie in the story as a love intrest. She is my friend from Fanfiction and you should so read her stories they are amazing! GilmoreGirls4eve

lots of love to my readers!

-- o and all the stuff in italics is what Amy is thinking... it is just alot easier and quicker... )

* * *

There he was. He said something to my mother, but I didn't quite catch it. I was dazed. Hypnotized. I snapped back to reality when he touched my arm.

"Amy, Are you okay?" he whispered to me. His warm breath tickled my ear. It made me tingle, I loved it.

I nodded, so he gestured me into his house. There were quite a few people sitting down when I walked in. My mother was going around giving friendly kisses to each of them. She had obviously met them earlier. I turned to Joe as he introduced me to everyone.

"Okay everyone, here I go. This is Amy," he said, putting his hand around me. He took a deep breath in, "Amy, this is- Nick, Kevin, Frankie, My mom, and My dad." He said in a huff. Finally he breathed out. I swear he had gone blue in the face. He pointed to each of them as he said their names. We talked for a while, when Denise (Joe's mom) announced that dinner was ready. We, no… I ate in silence. Everyone was talking and occasionally i would nod, but i wasnt listening. Every now and then I would find myself staring at Joe. He was so amazing, and I would just get lost in thoughts of me and him together. He caught me looking sometimes so I would glance away and blush.

After dinner I excused myself to the bathroom, but I kind of forgot to ask where it was. Their house was huge… just like mine, so I wondered around for about ten minutes. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see Joe with his little brother Frankie. Frankie was holding Joe's hand and I swear I caught myself thinking that he was our kid, and we were living happily as a couple.

_What the hell are you talking about Amy! You just met Joe! Get over it!_

"Frankie, go get ready for bed, and I will come tuck you in." Joe said as Frankie scooted upstairs. By now I had lost the urge to go to the bathroom, so I was just alone with Joe. We started walking down the hall back to the dining room in silence.

"Do you want to go for a walk before desert?" he asked before we entered the room.

"Sure" I said as I smiled. We told our parents we would be back soon and Joe grabbed his coat. I didn't think it would be that cold, so I didn't bother to go get mine. I'm not used to the weather here, it is so crazy! In the day it is so hot and at night it is freezing! Oh well. Any way, we started walking, and I didn't know exactly where we were going.

"Um….. Joe? Where are we going?" I said. He chuckled and flipped his hair.

_So Hot... _"You'll find out" he replied. He grabbed my hand and we continued walking.

We had gone quite a ways from our house, but I trusted Joe. Heck he lived here for like all his life! I was getting colder and colder, and I didn't want Joe to notice, but I guess he did, because he stopped walking. He unlaced our fingers and put his jacket on my shoulders. I smiled and thanked him. _He is such a gentleman… _

I grabbed his hand, and we started walking back home. We decided not to walk to where he planned on taking me, but I made him promise we would go tomorrow. We were almost home when he stopped again. He sat on a stump and patted his lap. I sat down on him, and felt kind of awkward at first, but quickly loosened up. We sat there for what seemed like hours and looked at the stars. He snaked his hands around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I blushed, but I know he couldn't see. After a few moment of silence, he said-

"I like you" I was shocked at first, but I decided I would so something crazy… I turned around to I was straddling him and kissed him. It was passionate, but short. He kissed back.

"I like you too" I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course" I said. And we kissed again. It was perfect.

* * *

did you like it???

please reveiw and tell me what you thought. Tell me what you want to happen cuz i so want to please you guys!!!!

thank you! 3you guys


	5. AN Its important

Hey guys!

I have a slight problem with the story. I played in my championship game yesterday... WE WON! but in the 1st quarter, i did a face plant into the floor, and i have a severe concussion. I cant read or write. If i play again and hit my head, i have an 80 chance of my brain swelling up, and me dieing instantly. nervous laugh

-- i cant write anything untill the bump the size of a golfball on my head goes away. I promise i will update this week though.

thank you so much! and im sorry.


	6. AN i made a mistake

Hey!

**i just noticed that i made a huge mistake! In like chapter 4 i wrote that her MOTHER was at the Jonas' House with her... but he mom is dead! oops! well any way, I mean Katie, her sister. Sorry for the confusion! i will have another chapter up by the end of today!**

**Much love **


	7. chapter 7

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"ugh" I muttered as I turned over and shut off my alarm clock. I dragged myself from bed and took a shower. When I got out, my phone was lighting up. I had a message from Joe. I couldn't help but smile when I read the message. 

-Meet me in our spot noon. Can't wait to see you beautiful. 

Love Dangerr-

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:58. 

"OH SHIT!" I said. I ran to my closet and threw on black addidas sweatpants a black push up bra, and a white wife beater. I slipped on my addidas sandals and ran to the bathroom. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and pulled up my hair into a messy bun. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my phone and my keys and ran out the door. 

I was running to the stump where we kissed last night, but at the rate I was going it was going to take a while. I sped up and I was there within 10 minutes. It was 12:26. I looked around to see if I could find Joe, but he was no where to be seen. After 5 minutes of searching I slumped down in the middle of the woods. I laid my back up against a tree and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I pulled my legs to my chest and just sat there for a while. After what seemed like forever, my phone rang. I had received a text message. It was from Katie. 

-Where are you!? You have a doctors appointment at 2 o'clock! Get home soon-

It was 1:00. Time had gone by so fast. I missed him. He left. He thought I wasn't coming so he left. I took out my phone and typed a message. 

- Why did you leave me?- 

I wrote. Then I hit the send button. I waited 5 minutes. Joe was sure to have read the text by now, and I was wondering why he didn't respond. Then I heard someone coming. I looked up but instead of seeing Joe's face, I saw Nick. I was confused. 

Nick ran over to me and it looked as though he had been crying. I was instantly scared. I was going crazy in my mind with questions.

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked. I hadn't known him for long but I knew something was wrong. He looked at me and said,

"He was hit by a car. He was coming to see you and when you didn't come, he left. He called me and told me you didn't show. We were talking about other things when the line went dead. He got hit. They rushed him to the hospital. I was on my way but I remembered I had his phone in my pocket. I looked at your text and I came as soon as I could."

He stopped talking and I just looked at him. My eyes watered up and my legs gave out. He pulled me into a hug before I fell to the ground. After about 10 minutes of tears I had pulled myself together. I stood up and looked him in the eyes. 

"Lets go." 


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Matt Kenney. 1 year ago yesterday, he was hit by a car and died. He was an essential piece to my heart and is greatly missed. Life has greatly change because of his absence, and i want him to know that i still think of him every day.

I love you and miss you.

**

* * *

**

The car ride was silent and rushed. Well, I thought it must have been rushed, because I was frantic inside. By the time we reached the hospital I was about to scream. I ran through the automatic doors and to the service desk.

"What room is Joe Jonas in?" I asked the fat nurse. She mumbled something that I didn't quite care about, but I'm guessing it wasn't something so nice because I herd Nick yell at her from behind me and she sighed. The only thing I head was "room 705".

Within seconds I was standing at the elevator, but that was taking forever. I told Nick that he could wait at the elevator but I just couldn't take the suspense. He nodded and I ran to the stairs. I was bounding up the stairs, but by the time I reached the fifth floor my legs were numb. I pushed through the pain and finally reached the 7th floor. I read the numbers in my head… but in truth I didn't need to. I had been around this level of the hospital enough times to know my way around. I don't know why Joe would be here, but at the moment I didn't care. I rushed into room 705, and found the whole Jonas family, minus Nick who was probably still waiting at the elevator.

I turned my attention away from the Jonas' who seemed not to notice that I was standing there, to the beautiful boy lying in the pale white hospital bed. He had scratches all on his arms and a gash above his left eyebrow. He was hooked up to a billion machines and I was comforted by the one consistent beep of his week heart. I was suddenly brought back to reality by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kevin looking me in the eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas took Frankie to the food court he said. I had never seen Kevin in such a state. He had bags under his eyes, and it was obvious that he had been crying. He didn't say anything. I turned back around to look at Joe. Something was wrong. The constant beeping had stopped and the room was engulfed in a long droning monotonic beep.

I rushed to the bed side and help onto Joe's hand. Tears streaming down my face, I said nothing. The nurses tried to push me away but I wouldn't move. Once they sustained his heartbeat, they left. The silence was returned to the room, other then the constant beeping of the heart monitor. My tears had dried, but the look of constant sadness could not be removed from my face. I felt numb, and I knew that I would only be returned to my normal life if Joe were here by my side. I needed him.

I looked down to his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Even though his eyes were closed, he looked somewhat peaceful. A steady stream of salty liquid dripped from his eye.

He was crying.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been 4 days since Joe's accident and I haven't left the hospital once. Nick was begging me to get home and get some rest, but I just couldn't. At the moment I was sitting by Joe's bedside, holding his hand wile sipping on my hot cup of coffee. Everyone had left. Nick and Kevin had to go to an interview, and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had to bring Frankie to his friends' house. They figured it was too hectic at their house at the moment, and it would be good if they sent him away for a few days. Joe hadn't woken up yet, but I wasn't loosing hope. Joe was strong, and I knew he could get through this. Every once in a while, a nurse would come to check on him, but other then that we were alone. I had gotten close to one nurse in particular. Her name was Steph, and she seemed quite nice. He and Kevin had found that they had a lot in common. They went out a few times for coffee, and I think they are starting to like each other! It makes me happy to see that not everyone has to be as sad as me.  
Hospitals always scared me. The thought that people were dieing in this building just freaked me out. No one talks about it, but everyone knows. I have spent too much time in this hospital, and after last time I was hoping I would never have to come back. My family and I used to live in Wyckoff before we moved to L.A, but my family was bigger then. I had a younger sister. She had leukemia. We had known for a while, but he doctors were all out of ideas. We all knew she was going to die. In a last plea to save her, we decided to give her a bone marrow transplant. We had done it before, but this time was different. This time I was the donor. She wasn't stable, and she died during the procedure. Our family was crushed. After taking my marrow, I got very sick. The doctors thought it was because my body was suffering from the loss of marrow, and I would soon adapt. But that didn't happen. A few months later we discovered that I myself had cancer. They didn't know how I got it. It still is a mystery to me. I was treated, and went through chemo. I have been in remission for a few years now, and I've been doing fine. After my sister died, we moved away. We thought moving would make what happed less of a reality and more of a nightmare. When my parents died though, we moved back. We wanted to be near our friends and family again. Katie is like my mother now, and is always worried about me. I don't tell my story to everyone, because I don't want to scare them. But being in this hospital makes me remember. Makes me remember things I have tried so hard to forget.

I am sprung from my thought when I feeling something rubbing against my hand. I look up and stare into those perfect sparkling hazel eyes, like the first time we met. I bring myself closer to his face, and I still haven't said a word. He smiles, and I smile back. Suddenly he lifts his face, and closes the gap in-between our lips. For a few moments, the world seemed to stop. Everything was back to normal again. I felt Happy for the first time in a long time. When we pulled away, he looked me in the eyes with the most sincerity,

"I love you"

* * *

**A/N- **

**who said i love you??**

**CLIFF HANGERRR!!**

**majorly suckish?or no?idk but i would majorly appreciate it if you would REVEIW! come on! push that cute little purple button! )**

**o- and i finally got my new character steph in there... sorry it took so long!! she will become a bigger character as the story progresses!! keep an eye on her!**


End file.
